Sans a Worm
by Freohr Weohnata Kausta
Summary: Getting thrown into another world wasn't in my plans of things to do, but well, at least it's an entire life of knowledge to acquire. Also the powers. Completely Overpowered powers. oops. Eh, I'll at least try to save the world. [Minor crossover w/ Undertale]
1. Skull 1-1

Now let me guess, you read the description and thought that this would be a simple story that had the main character go off and make friends with Taylor and have everybody make peace with everybody. Well you're wrong. This is a story about me, the guy who got thrown into a world he didn't know much about and given strange powers, about the guy who tries to live a normal life in a world where 'normal' is a four-oh-four error; about the guy who gets thrown into Worm.

Yeah, you read that correctly, Worm, with a capital W. Now, some of you may think that this will start off with me meeting Taylor, or helping her fight Lung. No, it's not going to start that way. It started when I was born.

Nothing seemed off when I was younger, I had the same life as before, born in the same family, same place, same time. ish. It was only when I was around three or four when I noticed something was off about this world. It was when I noticed the Capes. People running to fight danger head on with fake names and weird costumes.

I was seven when I found out my parents were capes. I was strangely okay with it. I was strangely okay with my parents going off to fight some random evildoer in a strange costume. Plus, I had seen their costumes, they were pretty cool.

I was twelve when we went to Brockton Bay to visit my mom's sister's family. I never knew that my mom had a sister, she never told us about her, strangely enough. And my aunt's name? Annette Hebert née Moye. Yeah, that's right, the Hebert's are my relatives. I honestly think that this is some sort of a cosmic joke played on me. Anyway, the reason for the visit? Annette's funeral. She had died earlier that year.

We stayed there for a few weeks, helping the remaining Heberts recover. Then tragedy struck.

My parents had gone out on a patrol. They hadn't returned the next morning. We received the news from Danny, or Uncle Danny, as he told us to call him. I had stared out the window for a long time. Finally, I said, "I'm going to go for a walk." And walked outside, Danny yelled something before I shut the door, probably a warning.

I walked across the town, ignoring everybody, and only focused on the place where I knew they would be. The Docks. I had finally found the bodies when I entered the old place, I was up on a rooftop staring down at where the police were investigating the burn marks around the place, the claw marks, the, heh, hilarity of fish piled up on a wall.

I carefully climbed down the wall, and walked a sneakily as I could to where my parents were at, dead. I carefully took off my dad's helmet, it was similar to a storm trooper's helmet. Yeah, my family were total geeks. I looked around to see if anybody had noticed me, nobody had. I carefully gotten near the tape, when one of the officers yelled out, "Hey! What're you doing here!"

I ran. I ran towards the beach, past the market, and down to where the abandoned ships were. I hid in one of the ships, breathing heavily. I then I finally did something I hadn't done in a long time: I cried. I started crying as the reality of the world crashed onto me, the reality of where I was. I had seen the world as sort of a dream. But now? Now, I was alone. Well, that wasn't strictly true, I still had my brothers, but, we weren't really that close.

Something clicked as I sat there crying, I saw something big, something dangerous, something that could kill us all, then nothing. Then the world faded to darkness.

I blinked blearily at my surroundings as I opened my eyes, it was unfamiliar, it was- The Shipyard! Or better known as the Boat Graveyard. I looked at my watch, it seemed only an hour had passed since I left the Hebert's house. I sighed in relief, I was still safe. I usually took long walks, they knew this by now, so it wasn't unusual for me to leave for several hours at a time. During those hours, I was usually exploring the city. It was HUGE!

After several minutes of sitting there, I got up and rubbed my eyes, trying to get tear stains and grit in my eyes that crowded up there. I probably didn't get all of it. I got out of the little hidey hole I was in and looked around.

There was someone in blue armor, wait. ARMSMASTER! Crud, getting out of here would be harder than I thought. I took a step outside and-

"YOU!" I heard a voice call out. I froze. Armsmaster started walking towards me. It was a tense few seconds, when he got near he asked, "Are you a cape." He asked bluntly.

"Err, no?" I said as far as I knew, I wasn't one.

"Hmm." He was probably checking with his lie detector- wait did he have one this early in the timeline? I dunno, but I didn't want to find out. "It seems that you are not lying." Okey, so he did have it, "But what are you doing out here alone?"

"I ran out here." It was somewhat true, better tell half-truths. He looked at me for a long time.

"Follow me. It would be bad if a child like you got hurt out here." He said then started walking away.

I stared at him. Shrugged, then followed after grabbing my dad's helmet.

We made it back to the Hebert's house, after telling Armsmaster where it was. Uncle Danny was confused as to why Armsmaster was with me. He told them that he found me in the Boat Graveyard, alone. Uncle Danny was then worried, and asked me if I was okay. I was.

After their numerous fussing and scolding, I was free to go back and explore, but I was now limited to the boardwalk.

The next week, we had decided to go down back home and gather our stuff. My older and little brother decided to stay there with our other cousins while I decided to go back to Brockton Bay with the Heberts.

During that week before going back home, I had found out that I had Parahuman Powers. I was just sitting down in the guest room, writing things down and I was idly spinning my pencil around, thinking. Yes, I was still writing, it was just with paper and pencil/pen, sadly enough. While I was spinning the pencil, it flew from my fingers across the room. I sighed and idly summoned it, knowing that it wouldn't work, as I got up but it flew back into my hand. I froze and stared at the pencil in my hand. I threw it back to the opposite wall, and summoned it again. And again. And again. What? It was fun.

When we had gotten back from old home, new home was now the Hebert's, I took up residence in the Guest room, now technically my room. Emma Barnes, Taylor's friend, came over often. I could see the strain in their friendship. I also had to stay my hand a few times when Emma was annoying me, the future tormentor of my cousin was annoying at times, but I didn't say anything. Other than the rare times she was annoying me; Emma was a pretty nice person. Up until the year before we entered high school.

Me and Taylor had both been given invitations to Arcadia, I tried to persuade Taylor to go there, but to no avail. She had chosen to go to Winslow. Back to Emma. Back to the Traitor that was Emma.

It was a sad first day when Taylor found out. I tried to warn her, but she didn't listen, sadly enough. After school that day Taylor ran up the stairs and locked herself in her room, refusing to come out, though I could hear her crying.

I came back down the stairs, shaking my head. I slumped down on the couch, Uncle Danny was in his chair watching the news. He raised an eyebrow, "What happened?" he asked.

I gave a snort/sigh through my nose, "Emma happened."

His frown deepened, "What does Emma have to do with anything?"

"Me and Taylor went to school today and found out that Emma was hanging out with another person, Sophia, I believe, and was calling Sophia her best friend."

Danny looked at the stairs, "Taylor didn't take it well, did she?"

I shook my head, there was nothing to be said about that.

The years rolled by and before I knew it, it was 2011. Me and Taylor were both fifteen by then, and when I noticed this I sighed, "Let the fun begin."

It wasn't fun.

* * *

**Y du i du dis**


	2. Skull 1-2

I peeled my eyes away from my mirror, I had been reminiscing about the past fifteen years, the highlights, the lows. Shaking my head, I looked at my watch that had been with me for several years, today was the third of January, I remember that Taylor's trigger event happened in early January, but not when exactly. So I was on the lookout. I sighed as I remembered that today was the first day back at school.

I did my daily routine, and finally getting downstairs and eating with Taylor and Uncle Danny. We talked about random things as we ate, once we were done, I grabbed my bag, as did Taylor, and we said goodbye to Uncle and left. I gave Taylor a side-glance, she was barely showing any skin, and raised an eyebrow. She shook her head.

I sighed, it was hard getting anything out of her since Emma betrayed her. "See ya at school, Tay." I said and walked down a random alleyway. I took a shortcut to the rooftops, keeping an eye socket out for Taylor. Yup, that's right. I have Sans' powers, well, at least most of them. I don't know how extensive my powers are, but from my experiments I have all of the powers Sans has shown in the game, plus some.

I know this is slightly cheating, but I'm also bending time as I teleport across the rooftops. What? I need more experience with it! I got bored and went back in time a few hours, yes I tried it, yes I hated it. I took a shortcut down to the alleys below and explored a bit more. While I was exploring, I found a mugging.

I activated my left eye, a soft chime sounded, and faint music could be heard. "hey, have your parents ever told you to keep your hands to yourself." I asked. The muggers looked over and their eyes widened. I was now a skeleton, blue left eye floating in the eye socket, and wearing Sans' typical outfit, blue jacket, shorts, pink slippers, white shirt, socks.

"W-who are you?" one of them asked, his voice shaking.

"i'm sans. sans the skeleton. and you're going to be sans a skeleton when i'm done with ya." For some strange reason, I always spoke in lowercase when I have the power activated.

They were properly frightened now. "W-we're not afraid of you!" the other shouted.

I summoned a Gaster Blaster behind me, "You Should Be." Did I mention that it was as wide as the length of a car? Well, a small one at least.

Their courage broke and they ran. "hey, why ya running, we're just getting started." I said as I summoned a barrier of blue bones, blocking them. There was a small clicking chime, then the world faded into black. The music became louder. I saved. Then I had some fun.

Nah, I didn't do anything too terrible to them, only frightened them a bit. Though, my definition of 'frighten' is a bit messed up. I killed them and reset about thirteen times. Around the fifth time, they started fighting back. I dodged all of their attacks. One time, I actually ripped their bones from their bodies! What? I said they'd be sans a skeleton, didn't I? Oh, wait, you're angry about killing, huh? Ahh, guess I'll stop.

Anyway, I stopped killing them and returned back to the world, the black faded away and color returned. The two muggers were laying on the ground facedown, unconscious. I looked at their victim, "nothing happened here." I said, then used a shortcut to get back to the rooftops, going forward in time to when I went back in time. I watched myself shortcut out, I grinned as my flesh came back to my face as I let go of the glowing eye.

I looked at my watch, only thirty minutes until school started, so I looked at where Taylor was at, and took a shortcut to an alleyway near her. I walked out and continued walking with her. "How do you do that?" she asked. It was a conversation we've had many times.

"Do what?" I'd always ask.

"Get everywhere so fast!" she'd reply.

"Shortcuts." I'd answer without answering anything. Then she'd sigh and just accept it. It was kind of a ritual now.

I went down another alleyway, it was a dead end. I always went down this one whenever we had that conversation, Taylor would blink and I would be up on the rooftop and Taylor would look up and glare at me, I'd just grin. She hated that grin, it was a grin that said 'I know something you don't'. I used it a lot.

I bent time to a few minutes before the bell and walked in, Taylor was probably already in class by now, I always came in a few minutes before the bell and Taylor would usually get here before me. As I walked into class, I didn't see Taylor. I frowned, but I couldn't go out looking for her as it's near the bell and I also didn't want to bend time just to look for her. She could get here in time. I hope.

I flipped back through memories as the bell rang and the teacher started talking; yeah, Taylor _has_ come in late a few time last year, but. . .it was usually right before or right after the bell rang. I shook my head, clearing my mind, deciding to figure it out after first period.

My first period was English, somewhat of my favorite. Could do without the snarky teacher calling on me. I think it might have to do with being a grade above my original level. Hey, it's not my fault that I have several memories worth of knowledge! Anyway, I answered her questions and wrote down what I needed, my handwriting this life is a whole lot better. Soon, the bell rang and I packed up for the next class.

I activated my _right_ eye this time, turning on the right eye didn't turn me into a skeleton, turning on my SOUL Search. I quickly searched through the school, looking for Taylor's SOUL. I found it, she was at her locker. I quickly made my way to the second level and- I frowned as I looked down the aisles of lockers. I activated SOUL Search again. My heart froze; Taylor was in her locker. Today was the incident.

I ran down the hallway, heart beating in my chest, summoning a small Gaster Blaster to my hand. I blasted the lock off of the door and opened it. A pile of used pads and tampons fell to the ground as I caught Taylor. She was unconscious. I pulled out my phone, it was an older model of a circle based smartphone, and quickly dialed Danny; he may have hated me getting a phone, but I insisted that I needed one since I kept going on walks.

"Hello? Alec, is that you?" Uncle Danny said through the phone.

"Uncle, something happened at school and I found Tay shoved into her locker with used pads and tampons." I said in a rush, breathing heavily. I was shaking.

"Oh. OH." He said, "Why didn't you call the police?"

"I was going to, but I wanted to inform you. Come as fast as you can." I said, then hung up. I dialed the authorities, "I found my cousin Taylor Hebert shoved into a locker filled with used pads and tampons, she's unconscious and I don't know what to do." I said, ignoring the typical greeting that they said.

"What is your location." They asked.

"Winslow Public High School, second floor main hallway." I was staring into space by now.

"Sending a dispatch your way." They replied and I hung up, still panting heavily on the ground, Taylor in my arms.

The next few hours were a blur and tense. I dimly remember the police coming, asking questions, an ambulance coming, taking Taylor to the hospital, then me and Uncle going to the hospital after them.

It was a week after the Locker, I was visiting the hospital after school, and as always, Uncle Danny was sitting, sleep-deprived, next to Taylor. I sighed. "Uncle, go home and get some rest." I pleaded.

"no. . gotta. .stay" he mumbled sleepily.

I sighed again, "Go home, Danny, I'll keep her company."

He mumbled incomprehensibly, I rolled my eyes and pulled out a piece of chocolate and handed it to him. He ate it and looked more aware and awake. "Go home, Uncle, please. You're not helping Tay if you keep sleep-depriving yourself."

"You'll tell me if something happens, right?" he asked, looking at me.

"You'll be the first to know." I replied patiently.

Uncle Danny got up and walked out the door, hopefully going home. I closed the door and sat on the chair that had been vacated. I pulled out the jar of bugs that I had with me. I sat it down on the bed, next to Taylor's leg. "Tay, if you can hear me, try to command the bugs to the bottom of the jar." I said, looking at the bugs.

Some of the bugs moved down. I smiled, it seemed to be working. "Tay, it's. . . been hard. It's- oh, just darn it all. I miss you. It's like something has gone missing from my life. You, your glares whenever I never answer your questions. Your anger at me. It's been hard on Uncle too; I can see it. He just sits here all day and night and I have to force him to go back home and get some sleep." I grabbed her hand, the bugs moved towards it, "I think, I think that he's worried about losing you. Just like you lost your mom. So please, don't give up. Stay determined. I, I p-promise to answer your questions about my 'shortcuts' when this is over. I-" there was a knock on the door. "One moment." I said, then teleported the jar of bugs somewhere.

I got up and opened the door. The man outside was wearing a fancy suit with the PRT's symbol on the left side of his chest. I raised an eyebrow. "Is this, Taylor Herbert's room?" he asked.

I blanked my face as he mispronounced Taylor's last name, "It's Hebert, and yes."

"Ah, my mistake. Anyways, we were wondering if we could run some tests to see if she had Triggered." He continued, not looking sorry in the slightest about his 'mistake'. I never liked the PRT or the Protectorate. Even so, I didn't want to get on their bad side, so opened the door wider to let them in.

"Thank you." He said, walking in. Armsmaster walked in after him. "Now, we are just going to use some tech-" he stopped talking, looking at me and Armsmaster.

Me and Armsmaster stared at each other. "You. I know you." He said.

"Armsmaster." I said cordially.

Armsmaster shook his head, turning back to where Taylor lay, "Is it alright if we perform some tests to see if Ms. Hebert has Triggered?"

I twitched, but nodded, "Yeah, sure, go ahead. . . I doubt it'll work."

The agent frowned, "What do you mean that 'you doubt it'll work'?"

I motioned with my left had a where Armsmaster was inspecting her, "Don't you see, she in a coma. Even the doctors say that." I muttered under my breath.

"He's nearly right. Taylor Hebert is in a catatonic state. It is difficult to decipher if she has Triggered or not." Armsmaster spoke up, "I cannot tell anything of it right now. We shall come back tomorrow to see if anything has changed."

I nodded in acquiesce, I may not like it, but, well, it's what they wanted. "I doubt that her condition will change overnight, but I'll be here after school if you still want to check."

The agent frowned, "Very well. We shall come around four in the afternoon. Good afternoon, Mr. Hebert."

"It's Brown, but whatever." I muttered to the agent's back.

"That day. . .in the shipyard," Armsmaster said, "Why did you lie."

I looked up from where I was staring at where the agent had left and smiled vaguely at Armsmaster, "I didn't lie about anything." If Taylor was awake she- I flinched.

Armsmaster frowned, then left, closing the door behind him. I sat down next to Taylor on the bed, grabbing her hand. I felt tears in my eyes. I shook my head, no, no, no no no nononononon- I froze. Did I-? I felt it again. I looked down at me and Taylor's hands, she was squeezing my hand. The tears flowed freely down my face.

"Cousin." I muttered through my tears. She squeezed harder, "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

* * *

**Oogidy boogidy boo!**

**Cringy stuff!**

**It'll get better!**

**Bai!**


	3. Skull 1-3

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. So you're telling me, that you're from, like, the future?!" Taylor exclaimed, waving her arms about.

I sighed, this was the fifth time I've had to explain this to her. "Yes, and no. I'm from a different _world_ that's in the future, that world is, at least, seven years ahead of us. I, myself, am from this world. In the other one, I would be about, ten, I think? Anyway, to me, this is some sort of cosmic joke that's being played on me."

"And that world is, insert horrified gasp here, capeless?" I seriously think I rubbed off on her too much.

"Yes." I sighed, we haven't even gotten to the topic of my power.

"SOooo, am I still your cousin in that world?"

"No, as far as I know, Brockton Bay doesn't even exist in that world, so I doubt that you exist there either." I said, "Now, can we move on to more important things?"

"Like what?" Taylor asked.

I sighed again. It was the week after the visit from the PRT, and of course, they couldn't find any sign that Taylor was a cape, so gave up. The next few days after that, I helped Taylor wake up as best as I could. Of course, she was still bedridden, but she could at least talk for a while. She heard me when I was talking to her through the bugs. Still haven't found that jar yet. . . "Like my power?" I suggested.

"Oh. What _is_ your power? I know that you can teleport, though you call it 'shortcuts'."

"It's the power from a character in a game called UNDERTALE. The character's name is Sans. The game itself doesn't, or didn't, come out until twenty-fifteen in the other world. Now Sans, his power is. . . well, it's complicated. The only reaches of his power that I know of right now is just his canon and a little bit further. And before you ask, his canon powers are teleporting, time-manipulating, summoning giant skulls called Gaster Blasters, summoning bones and controlling people's SOUL." I explained.

"So, wait, you can summon, like, giant skulls!" Taylor looked excited.

I sighed and summoned a smaller one to my hand. Tay looked disappointed. "They can take on any size, not just big ones, though I go big for intimidation." I summoned one as big as Taylor's torso next to her head.

"AHH!" she squeaked. The Gaster Blaster looked sad. "W-wait, they have their own-?" she motioned vaguely at them.

"Personalities? Yes. Dunno how, but they are quite nice when not focused on attacking someone."

She looked like she was getting tired. Tired, but interested. I decided that it was enough for tonight. "Tay, get some rest, I'll be here tomorrow."

"C-can. . ." She stifled a yawn, "can I keep one?"

The one that was closest to me, about as big as my fist flew up to my shoulder as I got up. "Yeah, sure thing." I said as I pat the one closest to Taylor, shrinking it. It floated down into Tay's outstretched hands. She cradled it in her hands as she brought it closer to her chest. Soon, soft snores and content purring could be heard in the room. I looked out the window, it was nightfall. A small chime sounded and blue light filled the room. "sweet dreams, kiddo." I said, then took a shortcut to the roof.

I looked around. I activated my right eye and took a shortcut to another roof, SOULs were going about their normal night-life. Wait, I looked to my left, there it was, SOULs with Justice. I took a shortcut closer. There were some normal SOULs, the police officers, some black-tainted ones, the ones robbing. I disabled my right eye and looked around.

There were some E88 goons holding out against the police. It seemed like it was just a regular robbery, nothing to call Parahumans in for. I summoned a bone and flung it in the Empire's goons' direction, hitting one in the head. It made a thunk-like sound and the guy fell over comically. Everybody looked up, including the police, in my direction. I blinked my eye sockets for a few seconds, then swiveled my head around, saying, "what? something behind me?"

I swiveled my head around as I heard a thud. My blue eye sharpened on the Empire goon that just fainted. A minute passed. I looked at the other goons, "somebody gonna check on that guy, or are we just gunna stare at each other?" I asked as I pointed a bony finger at the unconscious guy.

The, supposed, leader of this group of Empire goons let out a yell and started shooting at me. I raised my right hand, summoning a Gaster Blaster head, blocking the bullets. "hey, now, we were having a nice, civil conversation here."

"It's not nice or civil with a skeleton!" he shouted.

"now that's just discrimination, but hey, that's what you're good at, aren't ya?" I shrugged.

He growled and shot at me again, and I re-summoned the skull. "hey, now that's just bad manners." I said as I summoned a Gaster Blaster head above him. "someone should give you a time out. and that person is me." I finished as I slammed the Blaster down, effectively trapping him.

He started screaming as it fell on top of him. And continued screaming. And continued. And- "hey, ya know that you're not dead, right?" the screaming petered out as he looked around.

"Oh." He finished lamely. He got up to his feet inside of the makeshift cage, and started glaring at me. His gun was outside the cage.

"What's going on out there!" a voice called out. A man with a white tiger mask wearing pants that had chains all around it.

"oh my endbringer, someone cover him up!" I yelled, holding my hands to my face shrinking away from him.

"Who're you?" he asked.

"me? well, i'm just your friendly neighborhood skeleton!" I answered, uncurling and lowering my arms back into my pockets.

"No! What name do you go by!" he was looking mad.

"ooooohh, you should be more clear in the future. as for my name? well, you can call me Sans." I answered. I spared a glance at the police, it seemed that they had called the Protectorate, or at least the PRT, letting them know that there was a known –and unknown- Cape out.

"Alright then, Sans, come down here and let's see what you can do." Tiger-face called out to me.

"nah, i rather like it up here."

Tiger-face growled and flung his arm out. I watched with disinterest as a blade of air slashed towards me, only to get blocked by bones. "wow. this is so sad, Alexa, play despacito." I said as I let the bones fade back to where they usually reside.

The song Despacito played at the edges of our hearing. I frowned, "nah, this song ain't that good. Next!" Temmie Village started to play.

"ah, now this is better." I said as I nodded my head to the rhythm. All through this, Hookwolf? No, he has a tiger mask, so it has to do something with tigers, hmm. . . I searched through all of the information I have on Parahumans in Brockton Bay, specifically the E88 ones. HAH! Stormtiger, I think that's his name. Anyhow, Stormtiger was getting pretty mad that he was being ignored. So, being the logical cape he is, he started flinging air blades at me.

I started humming along as I dodged the air blasts. I spun backwards after one went past me and I jumped off of the edge of the roof. I did a few flips in the air, slowing my perception of time, and summoned a bone on the tip of my foot as I reached right above Stormtiger. Aaaaaaaaaaannnnnd, BAM! I kicked my foot down as I lined up the shot, my time perception returning to normal as I landed behind Stormy on my feet.

Stormtiger straightened up when he felt the bone going down his back, realizing that he was mere moments from death. As I stood back up from landing, I said, "hey now, don't be afraid, the fun's only just begun."

"What do you mean by 'fun'?" he asked. I grinned even wider when I heard the sound of a motorcycle.

"the protectorate, of course."

"Evacuate, now!" he barked at his men, "We got what we came for, anyway!"

"what? am i now a simple little distraction? i'm hurt." I mocked.

Tiger's head snapped up to the rooftop where I was earlier. And where I'm currently at. "What the- how did you-!?"

I shrugged, "took a shortcut. walking and climbing take too long."

"Halt there!" a voice called out. Stormtiger glared at me one more time, then ran out, following his goons.

"oh, hey, nice of you to join us, Armsy!" I said, looking down at him.

"And who might you be?" Armsmaster asked, well, demanded.

"I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton." I replied. "welp, I'll be seeing you in a few months' time!" I called out as I jumped off of the roof and summoned a Gaster Blaster head and rode it out like a surfboard/skateboard.

As I was flying away, I noticed a drone flying after me. I grinned and saluted it, standing up straight on the Gaster Blaster. I took a shortcut near the Hebert's house and deactivated the left eye, walking out of the alleyway and back home.

I fell right asleep as I collapsed into bed, emotionally and physically spent. Fighting your enemies while emotionally charged really isn't good for your body _or_ mind.

* * *

**I'm honestly surprised at the positive feedback of this story! I thought it was trash, but hey, if you like it, I'll keep posting it.**

**We have three more chapters to go before I'm out of pre-made chapters.**


	4. Skull 1-4

True to my word, I didn't go actively searching for trouble for three months. I was too busy helping Taylor recover anyway. Taylor was out of the hospital a week after her awakening. About three weeks to get out of the hospital. School was normal as always, but the bullying stopped for a while, then came back in full force. The Trio was probably assessing the new Taylor. Yes, Taylor had grown more cheerful since the Locker, and yes, I had something to do with it. She was still reserved in public, but in private will secretly fangirl about her powers. I would sit there and take it all in like a good cousin, of course she had questions about my powers.

"Say, Alec, your time-warpy-thingy, how does that work?" she had asked when we were at home, lazing about while Uncle Danny was at work. Well, I was lazing about on the couch, Taylor was working on ideas and such for her costume. Well, I wasn't lazing about I was thinking extensively.

"I don't tend to think about that much. But, ah, explain it, like, what do you mean?" I asked, confused a bit. I tend to confuse myself sometimes.

"Like, say, if you were to go into the past, then change something, then go back to the present, would it be changed, or would it be the same?" she described, waving her pencil in the air.

I took a peek at her drawings, they were pretty good, "Well, I usually don't tend to think about that much, it gives me a massive headache. But, since you asked nicely, I'll answer. I'll start with an example though.

"Remember _that_ day?" Tay nodded tersely, it was still a sore spot for all of us. "Well, when I went down that alleyway, I followed you for a time then decided to go look about, I teleported back in time and found some muggers. I knocked them around, and finally left. I faintly remember that there was something on the news about it, only that they couldn't get the blue bones I had erected down." I snorted, "They even brought in Clockblocker to see if anything frozen in time would pierce it. It failed. It was, of course, a few hours' time after the event that I heard of it, but I remember Uncle saying something about blue bones that morning."

"That didn't answer anything." Taylor deadpanned, laying her had on the couch looking up at my face.

I frowned, "True, but if I had known the details about it, knowing that I would have used blue bones for the thing, but not knowing how I would use them that would probably fail and shift the timeline a bit. Remember when I had a bad headache for a few days?"

"Err, what does that have to do with anything?" Tay asked.

"Well, that day I had tried to figure it out, but only succeeded in giving myself a massive headache. And I _don't _want to try it again." I finished, "Anyway, how are your costume designs coming along?"

"UUuuuhggggggghhh!" she groaned, rocking her head, "This doesn't make sense! You're lucky, you know. You don't even have to have a costume; you just transform into a skeleton! And your clothes transform too!" she was waving her arms about and poking me in the belly when she said this.

"Well, don't blame me just because- whatever it is- decided to give me a power that transforms me _and_ my clothes. Anyway, lemme see your designs." I held my left arm out, making a grabbing motion towards her notes. She sighed and pushed off of the couch and grabbed the notebook, falling back onto the couch, she handed me them. I looked at the drawing- both of us were pretty okay artists- and the annotations and notes to the side.

I noticed she was missing something about the mask, "What about the eyes? You need something to see out of."

"Well, I was going to use some see-through material for it. Maybe something like Clockblocker's helmet."

"Well, we don't have a tinker with us, so we probably can't use that; if we tried to do that, you probably might not be able to see out of it. Hmm. How about goggles? We could let them pop out so that you could have more view around everything." I snorted, "Better than those masks the 'villains' wear."

Taylor tilted her head, considering it, then nodded, scribbling down the idea. I looked at the mask a bit closer, if I remembered correctly, she would make the jaw area represent an insect's mandible. "Say, Tay, what were you going to do with the mask?"

"Well, according to your suggestions, I was going to have the goggles, then around the jaw I was going to have it imitate mandibles, maybe use them for intimidation while protecting my jaw. The back of it is open to let my hair fly free. There's going to be a bit of armor in the face to protect me, so there's that."

"Alright, so about the hair, what were you going it have it as?" I asked.

"Well, I was going to have it open in the back, so it's just like a mask."

"Hmm, it'd be better if you just had a hole in the back of it so the back could be protected while your hair is still flying free." I suggested, having the back of the head open is a really bad design. I don't get why people just use masks instead of hoods or the like.

She poked her pencil to her lip, idly chewing it, then nodded and wrote it down. She flipped to another page, and started drawing the helmet, making annotations off to the side of it. I added some suggestions for it while she was doing that.

I frowned as a thought occurred to me, "Hey, Tay, how about we keep a second notebook at home? We could use one for ideas and the other for final ideas."

"Hmm." She pursed her lips, "Do you have an empty notebook?"

"In fact, I do." I got up off of the couch and quickly ran up the stairs and into my room. I searched through my desk drawers and pulled out one of the many spiral-bound notebooks that I have and ran back downstairs. As I jumped back down onto the couch, I said, "Lazy." While handing it over to her.

She snorted, "Says the guy whose power is based after the laziest guy in a game." She shook her head, "Anyway, let's get down to copying the information down." And set the new notebook on the table next to the other and started copying it down.

I got off the couch and kneeled on the floor next to her. Between the both of us, we decided what was useful and what was possible on her costume. In what seemed like a few minutes, which was actually an hour or two, we heard the door open, "I'm home!" Uncle Danny called.

"Heya Uncle Danny." I said, leaning back onto the couch.

"Dad!" Taylor exclaimed, quickly trying to hide the notebooks.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Hi!" she's super awkward when she's nervous. Also adorable.

"What'cha working on?" Uncle Danny asked, leaning over the couch.

"Ideas. Drawings. Random stuff." I said, waving my hand airily.

"Ideas and Drawing about what?" he asked, smirking lightly.

"Costumes." I replied, Taylor was smiling nervously, eyes darting between me and him.

He snorted and ruffled our hair, "Don't let me stop you, continue working."

"Oi!" I batted his hands away. Taylor breathed a sigh of relief.

As he was walking away towards the stairs, he yelled at us, "Don't forget to come up with a name!" and disappeared up the stairs.

"We won't!" I yelled back.

Taylor was dumbfounded, "Wait, he knows?"

I rolled my eyes, "Uncle Dan's not stupid, Tay, he knows we're up to something, even if he doesn't know much. And the way you freaked out about the notes just gives him another clue."

Taylor grinned sheepishly.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "You keep working on that, I'll make some spaghetti and biscuits." I got up and walked into the kitchen, grabbing what I needed from around the kitchen. About thirty minutes later, the spaghetti was ready.

"Is that spaghetti I smell?" I heard Uncle Danny say as he came down the stairs.

"Yup, and biscuits too." I said as I pulled said food out of the oven, the spaghetti was already done and was now sitting on the stove. Taylor was already over at the counter, staring at the food. "Tay, get the plates and set them, Uncle could you get some mats and set it out, too?" both he and Taylor nodded, she grabbed three plates from the cupboard and walked over to the dining table and set them out, while Uncle Danny grabbed some mats from a drawer and put them between the plates.

With my still gloved left hand, I grabbed the other side of the pan that held the spaghetti and brought it over to the table, setting it on the mats. I walked over to the drawer that Uncle Dan opened earlier and pulled out another mat and grabbed the pan that held the biscuits and brought it over to the table, setting that on another mat. I opened the fridge up and pulled out a jar of applesauce and set it down next to the biscuits. I grabbed the spatula that I used earlier and set it leaning against the spaghetti pan's lid. I set the spoon I grabbed also next to the applesauce.

I looked around, seeing if anything was missing. Nothing was, "Well, what're you waiting for? Eat!" I said as I sat down, grabbing a biscuit and setting it on my plate.

We ate in silence for a bit, then Uncle Danny said between bites, "There's a rumor going around that there's a new cape."

"Oh?" I raised my eyebrow.

Uncle Dan swallowed, "Yeah, they say he goes by 'Sans' and that he's a skeleton."

Taylor looked between me and Uncle, "Hmm, what else do they say?" I asked, taking a bite of spaghetti.

"Well, they say that he took on a group of Empire goons and held them off when Stormtiger showed up. They said that Sans talked with Stomtiger and dodged all of his attacks, and then attacked him back, just barely missing him."

"What're Sans' power rating? Have they released it yet?" I asked, honestly curious as to what the PRT have rated me.

"I think they have, but I haven't had the chance to look yet." He said, taking another bite of spaghetti.

"Might look later today." I looked out the window, there was still daylight, "I might go by the library when I go for my walk."

"Oh! Can I come?" Taylor perked up.

"Sure, I can show you some neat places I found while wandering." I said, taking a bite of my applesauce-covered biscuit.

"Sweet!" she cheered and took another bite of spaghetti.

"Anyway, what other things have they said about Sans?" I asked.

"Not much, they're keeping information close to their chest as always." Uncle replied.

After that, we talked about small things and when we finished, I cleaned up the dishes and got ready to go for a walk.

I was going through mental exercises when Taylor finally came down. Heck. That sounds like some sort of bad anime romance. I snorted to myself.

"What?" Tay asked, walking over.

"Nothing, nothing. Ready to go?" I asked, getting up off of the couch.

"Yup!"

I grabbed my goggles and jacket when we were in the mudroom, putting them on. Taylor just grabbed her jacket. As we walked out the door, I checked my watch, it was 6:45 pm, the twenty-ninth of January. "We have a couple of hours before it goes dark, let's hit the library first."

Taylor grinned at me and showed me her clenched fist, "I'm ready."

I sighed and shook my head as we walked down the porch stairs and out into the street, "I've rubbed off too much onto you."

"Nah, you rubbed off just enough." She said and bumped against my shoulder.

* * *

**Blep**


	5. Skull 1-5

As we got closer into town, we took a bus that I knew stopped near the library. We got into the bus and grabbed seats next to each other, "Hey, Alec, what do you think the ratings for Sans will be?"

"Hmm, from my point of view, or theirs?" I tapped my chin.

"From theirs."

"Well, from what I've shown them, I'd say that they'd rate Sans a High Mover, teleporter probably, maybe a Striker. But knowing how convoluted the PRT is, they might do something different."

"Hmm, how about yours?" she asked.

"Ah, Probably a high shaker, medium mover, a high blaster, changer and probably a striker. But that's just from what I know about them, it could change the more I find out." I replied. I looked out the window, we were getting close to the library, now.

The bus slowed to a stop, "This is our stop." I said. Taylor nodded and we got off. "The library is around the corner, but first." I grabbed Taylor's hand, dragging her into an alleyway.

"Huh? What? Alec, what are you doing?" Taylor asked, looking a bit frightened.

"There we go, an easier way to see." I said.

Taylor fell to her hands and knees on the roof, "Please warn me before you do that again."

"I will, I will. I just wanted to see how you would react to shortcuts. Apparently badly." I noted.

I helped Taylor to her feet, she stumbled a bit, but otherwise was fine. She looked out across town, "Woah." Her eyes widened.

"Yeah, beautiful, ain't it." The sky was a beautiful shade of blue, clouds in the air, and the sky slowly sinking into other colors. If you looked farther, you could see the bay, the sky reflecting off of it. The Rig glowed blue in the dying light of the sun.

"This, this is why you go out for walks near sunset?" Taylor asked breathlessly.

"Yes. Yes, it is." I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, "Now, c'mon before the library closes." And took a shortcut down to the alleyway we first walked into.

Taylor almost fell, but I caught her as my arm was still around her shoulders. We walked back into the masses of people and made our way to the library. When we walked in, a library assistant was nearby, "Hello and welcome to Brockton Bay Central Library- oh! Hey, Alec!"

"Heya, Richie, still working here?" I asked.

"Never left. Plus, I like this place, it's quiet." Richie, one of the few friends I have around Brockton, said. Richie was wearing the typical Librarian outfit, which consisted of a brown polo, with the logo of the library on the left breast, and dress pants. Richie's hair was a flaming orange, contrasting to his ice-blue eyes.

"Compared to the craziness of the Parahumans outside, yeah."

Taylor huffed, "If you two are done, me and Alec have work to do."

"Huh? Oh, hey Taylor! Didn't see ya there." Richie said, feigning surprise.

Taylor glared at him.

"Give it up, mate, you're not fooling anyone." I said, slightly amused at his antics.

Richie sighed heavily, "Well, guess I better get back to work. Books don't shelve themselves, sadly enough. The computers are still up top if you need them."

"Thanks!" I said, Taylor already dragging me away.

"No problem!" he replied.

We made it to the back room where they kept the computers. I grabbed an open one and pulled up the PHO Forums. I logged into my account and searched hit the search bar, I typed in 'Sans' and hit enter. There were several hits, 'New Cape 'Sans the Skeleton' has appeared!', 'Mysterious New Cape: Sans!', and, 'Who is this new Cape, Sans?' were some of them. I scrolled down until I found one labelled, 'PRT 's Rating for the new Cape, Sans?' and clicked on it.

* * *

**Welcome to the Parahumans Online message boards.**

**You are currently logged in**, Freohr_Weohnata_Kausta

You are viewing:

-Threads you have replied to

-AND threads that have new replies

-OR private message conversations with new replies

-Thread OP is displayed

-Twenty posts per page

-Last ten messages in private message history

-Threads and private messages are order chronologically

**Search:** Sans

**Topics Found:**

**New Cape?! Sans has been introduced!**

**Who is this new cape, Sans?**

**New Cape 'Sans the Skeleton' has appeared!**

**Mysterious new Cape: Sans!**

**Who is this new Cape, Sans? **

**PRT's Ratings for the new Cape, Sans?**

**Topic: PRT's Rating for the new Cape, Sans?**

**In: Boards Places North America United States Brockton Bay**

**Thatdude**

Posted on Jan 28th 2011:

There's a new cape out there, guys, name is 'Sans the Skeleton'. He apparently got introduced into the world last night and knows Armsmaster. I was there when he fought Stormtiger and I have a video here and pictures here.

What I want to know is what his Power Ratings are, as from what I saw, he's pretty OP.

**(Showing page 1 of 18)**

**Broctonite03 **(Veteran Member)

Replied on Feb 28th 2011:

Just looked at the footage and

_**Holy shit**_.

Did you see that? He's fast. He's so Fucking Fast.

And he's a skeleton. He can summon giant skulls. He can summon bones.

_What even is this guy?!_

**Badsleep**

Replied on Jan 28th 2011:

Just looked at it. Gotta agree with Broctonite03's sentiments.

**AllSeeingEye**

Replied on Jan 28th 2011:

_Shit_

**OkayKnight**

Replied on Jan 28th 2011:

Did, did that just happen? AllSeeingEye just used one word?

This. This is strange.

**AllSeeingEye**

Replied on Jan 28th 2011:

I repeat: _Shit._

Sans' attack, he didn't miss like the others say, he _planned_ to miss. If Sans wanted to, he could've killed them all.

_In one hit._

We aren't dealing with some sort of new Cape, no, we're dealing with something bigger.

And I repeat again, _Shit._

**Bagrat **(Veteran Member) (The Guy in the Know)

Replied on Jan 28th 2011:

Getting conformation now, might be a few hours before being officially released.

**Him**

Replied on Jan 28th 2011:

SWEET! Finally, we get to see what his ratings are! And hooooo boy, that that attack! Considering what AllSeeingEye said, yeah, I can see it.

**ThatOneGuy**

Replied on Jan 28th 2011:

Space Overlords help us.

**Bagrat **(Veteran Member) (The Guy in the Know)

Replied on Jan 28th 2011:

They just updated the Wiki page, posting ratings here for those who can't be bothered to check:

Mover: 5  
Striker: 2  
Shaker: 1

Those are the official ratings for now, they may be changed later once we know more about him.

**AlwaysThere**

Replied on Jan 28th 2011:

What's with the Shaker rating? I didn't see anything to do warrant that.

**AllSeeingEye**

Replied on Jan 28th 2011:

If you had the sound off, then you wouldn't hear it. Sans manipulated air to make it sound like a song, and he casually switched through different songs.

**AlwaysThere**

Replied on Jan 28th 2011:

Okay, played it again with sound on, and hear it now.

**FrendlyNeborhoodBoy**

Replied on Jan 28th 2011:

Is there anything else that we know about Sans?

**SolussDaemon**

Replied on Jan 28th 2011:

It was a few weeks ago, but I remember the police trying to take down some blue bones that were blocking an alleyway near where I live. They had to bring in Clockblocker, but that didn't work either!

I think that Sans made the blue bones in the alleyway, but I don't know for sure.

**Clockblocker** (Verified Cape) (Wards ENE)

Replied on Jan 28th 2011:

Yeah, had to be pulled out of class then, terribly confused. I tried to time-freeze things and throw those at it, but then, as it remained stationary in air, they remembered it was frozen _in time_. hilarious, though.

The police had already tried cutting them down, but after about an hour or two, then finally lowered and we got in there. It was pretty weird.

**FrendlyNeborhoodBoy**

Replied on Jan 28th 2011:

Darn dude, that's just weird.

* * *

I pulled my eyes away from the screen, the rest was just speculation. I looked at Taylor, "Mover five, Striker two, and Shaker one. That's. . .kinda expected shown from what I showed them."

". . .That's somehow underselling your powers."

"Well, I didn't show them all of it, but from what they saw, then yeah they made the best assumptions that they could."

Taylor frowned, "What about the video, let's take a look." She grabbed the mouse and scrolled up and clicked on the link to the video.

In all, the video was from the time I showed up and until I left. So a few minutes in all. The video itself was a bit shaky and obviously filmed from a window.

Taylor slumped into the seat that she pulled up, "I have to agree with the AllSeeingEye's sentiments, Shit. You are waaaay too overpowered."

"Blame Sans, it's not my fault that I got overpowered powers." I muttered, "Alright, are you done trying to comprehend it? Because we need to get going if I want to show you the sights."

Taylor shook herself and agreed. I logged out of PHO and out of the computer and we left the Library. I always liked getting to the Library near closing hours, there were fewer people there. I took a right and we ran through the streets. As it was near dark, there were very few people out.

It was a few minutes of running later when we arrived at one of the places I promised to show Taylor, "Alright, we're coming up on one of the few hideouts that I have found around here."

I heard two whooshes and a slightly silent skidding sound. There was a hushed voice saying something. I looked at Taylor and winked. "Huh? What was that?" I asked, doing a faux deep voice. I looked behind me and saw a box. I looked at it for a bit, then turned my head from side to side. "Must've been my imagination." I turned back around and winked at Taylor again.

I led her, and our followers, to the abandoned warehouse that I found a while back. When we got there, I turned around, "Here we'll be able to play without the harming of bystanders."

"Before we start, how about our contestants introduce themselves!" a voice announced, a spotlight shining onto a figure with a mic.

I raised my head, it had been lowered the entire time, "It's me, your friendly neighborhood skeleton, sans!" I had transformed into Sans as I was saying this, "and my helpful friend, skits!" Taylor eeped when the spotlight shined upon her.

"Alright then, the contestants have been announced and now, the battle will begin!" a bell struck several times.

* * *

**Ugh- the Clockblocker thing- completely messed up on it. When i had written this, i didn't know how the Wards' powers work, so i went with Blocky's thing.**

**then, after reading this through again, i changed it up a little- to where they remember that Clocky can't throw things through time. ugh. **

**welp, other than that little blip, Enjoy!**

**-FreohrWK**


	6. Skull 1-6

"You have one minute to come up with a strategy before you fight, Super Smash Bros. style!" Uber announced.

I immediately turned around, summoning the top of a Gaster Blaster that was about the size of Taylor's head in my hand. She looked at me confusedly. I explained, "so your identity doesn't get out. it'd be bad if it did."

She opened her mouth in an 'o' shape and took it, but paused, frowning at it. I rolled my eyes, "just put it on like you would a regular mask without a strap." For example, I summoned another to my hand and pulled it over my face, locking into place through magic. I think. Taylor followed my example and put it on after me.

"What the- I can still see!" Taylor exclaimed.

"er, yeah, it still lets you have full view while simultaneously protecting your identity. pretty useful, eh?" I hadn't actually made one before that, but I've had the idea in my mind for a while.

"Your time is up! Prepare to brawl!" Uber announced, "Our contestants are the Red team, Sans and Skits! And the Blue team, Solid Snake and" Here Uber jumped down, revealing that he, too, was dressed up, "Ganondorf!"

"The rules are simple, if you get thrown out of the arena, which is marked by red lights set down by our amazing minions, then you are out for three seconds! After that time is up, you can jump back in! but be warned, this isn't just about getting your opponents out of the ring, because you will be scored! Thanks to our amazing minion, Jeffery," The spotlight turned to a guy perched on one of the many railings, "there will be points given and taken! Jeffery has a device constructed by our very own tinker, L33t, that will serve to show him who has fallen out of the ring, as he himself cannot see everything. Just put on these special bands and when the sensor on them has passed the red line, it will communicate to the device Jeffery is carrying and tell him who has fallen out. He then will add to yet another device which will keep track of points!" he threw down a couple of red bands.

I tilted my head, "so it's just like super smash bros. brawl?"

They both froze, "You've played it!?" Uber exclaimed.

I grinned, "imported the console and game as soon as i figured out when it came out."

"Uber, we have another game-lover here!" Leet exclaimed.

"Yes, my dear man, it seems we do. BUT! We cannot let the beauty of games distract us from our goal!" Uber said dramatically.

"The spreading of the joy of games to everybody in the world!" Uber and Leet said together, striking a pose that wouldn't be out of place in an anime. It looked weirder since they were in costumes that weren't from anime at all.

Jeffery sweatdropped at their antics. I just sighed while Taylor was confused. I slung a skeletal arm around Taylor's shoulders, "alright, you remember how we played ssbb, right?"

"How can I forget; you beat me into the ground so many times," she replied, peeling her eyes away from the scene.

"c'mon, it wasn't so bad."

She deadpanned.

"fine, okay, it was bad for you." I shook my skull, "anyway, you remember how to play right?"

"Yeah."

"it's exactly the same from what i can tell, so just try to get them out of the ring. there might be items, but they haven't said anything about it, but i'm not going to shove it off the table just yet."

"You two done conversing? If you are, then get the bands on and we can fight!" Uber yelled at us.

I summoned the bands with my _off_ hand and caught them with my _on_ hand. Left and right hands respectively. I tossed Taylor one while I frowned at the other. "hey, skits, could ya give me a hand on putting the band on?"

"What? You have two-" she stopped, staring at me. In fact, everybody was staring at me.

"what? why are you staring at me? is there something on my skull?" I patted my face with my hand, poking my fingers into my eye sockets.

"A- Sans."

"yeah, that'smyname."

"You're missing an arm."

"yeah, that's exactly why i asked you for 'a hand'."

She just sighed and grabbed my left arm and threw it at me. I caught it with magic and shoved it up my sleeve and into its socket. "ahhhh, that's better. thanks." I rotated it a few times.

Taylor sighed and shook her head, saying, "Only you, only you."

I pulled the band onto my leg, after taking the foot off, and stood back up. "ready," I called. I was pretty sure I had disgusted them with my casual 'bone displacing'. I can't wait to see the comments for the video. My eyes lit up some more. Er, eye. I wondered if the video would get featured on my wiki page, if it didn't, I'd add it.

Leet and Uber were getting pretty agitated by now, "Enough talking! Let's fight!" Uber yelled out, then tossed his mic at one of the minions that were standing outside the battlefield. Uber pulled up his gauntleted fists, a purple-black miasma leaking from them. Leet did the same as Uber. Leet had several items stored upon his person, grenades, guns and similar.

The minion with the mic handed it off to another person who spoke into it, "Three!" all of us shifted into a fighting position, Taylor shifted uncomfortably, "Two!" I raised my skeletal hands, as did everybody else, Taylor narrowed her eyes behind the mask, "One!" I flashed my left eye, it lit on fire, as did my hands; both making a faint dinging sound. Uber and Leet narrowed their eyes and shifted into a position. Various things flashed through my mind.

Even without powers, I could've been labelled a thinker for how fast my thoughts moved and what it inferred from little things. As I saw Uber and Leet shift position, to me it looked like they were going for a leaping attack, they could also be going off to the sides. All of these thoughts flew through my mind, and more, quickly. "Go!" the announcer yelled.

I instantly slowed my perception of time and saw Uber and Leet start to jump, so I was right on one account. In slowed time, I could move fast, but it expended energy that I wasn't willing to waste, so I returned the perception of time back to normal. They were quicker than I expected and I barely had time to dodge out of the way of Uber's attack. Taylor wasn't as lucky and got caught in the side by Leet's punch.

I barely dodged a purple covered fist, reminding me that I had my own fight. Thanks to my powers I had an innate sense of dodging so that was keeping me afloat in the battle. I noticed that he was charging up for another punch, so it was the same as in the game, well this just goes in my favor, I ducked low and reinforced my fist with bones and brought it up the same time I jumped up. Uber's eyes snapped open as his head was flung back from the force of the blow. I took my chance as his attack was foiled and he was off-guard, I jumped off of his chestplate and landed just inside of the of the ring.

I gained a cocky grin, "hey, uber, can't even beat a skeleton, can you? it seems like you're just as useless as you make your power out to be. being able to master everything, anything, in only a couple of minutes? now that's a power to be proud of, for sure. but you don't. you're not proud of it. why? why do you hate it so much? is it some sort of mental block not letting you reach your full potential?" I took a glance at where Leet was being swarmed by bugs, "or is it from something else? leet perhaps? he might be the kind of thing that's holding you back. or it could even-"

"Shut up and fight!" Uber yelled, running at me. It was the moment I was aiming for. I had been surreptitiously laying bones over the area where the line was, obscuring the light from the ring. His eye caught the light from the other areas of the ring. he tried to stop himself, but he had built up enough momentum that he couldn't stop.

I jumped up as he reached me, and pushed off of him simultaneously shoving him out of the line. I dispelled the bones there and let the tech catch his band, recording his loss. "point for skeleton!" I shouted, raising my hands in the air victoriously. Uber glared at me from outside the ring, "ya snooze ya loose." I put my right hand in a 'L' gesture on my forehead, striking a pose.

I heard a shout of victory and turned from mocking Uber to see that Leet had gotten free of the few bugs that were around him and had successfully trapped Taylor. I clucked my non-tongue several times, "now that just won't do." And sent a bone right up at Leet's manparts. His eyes came very close to bulging out of his skull, but the attack had the effect I wanted, Leet was incapacitated, albeit in a humorous and painful method, and I struck. I rocketed myself across the battlefield using GBs (Gaster Blasters) strapped to my feet. I dispelled them as my foot collided with Leet, sending him flying across the rest of the battlefield spinning out of the ring.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSS!" Uber yelled out, running at me.

"he looks pissed." I stated to Taylor.

She gave me a flat look, "Well no duh, what did you even do to him?"

"psychology. it works." I shoved Taylor out of the way and ignited one of my own fists as Uber encroached, fist incased in purple. I pulled back my arm and swung as he reached me, our fists colliding. It was like hitting concrete, but about three times worse. I was lucky that I didn't have skin right now or else it would've broken and bleeding. Uber didn't have that luxury as his gauntleted fist crushed in upon itself, probably crushing his fist in the process.

But the strangest thing was the shockwave of two super-powered fists colliding. Since me and Uber were at the center, we were flung back- not like in anime where they just stay standing there- into the far walls of the building, both of us exiting the ring. I didn't see what happened to Taylor, but I guess that she got flung back, too. I could only guess what happened to Leet.

I shook my head and blinked a few times. Blink? I held my non-skeletal hand in front of my face rotating it. "Huh, so even my changer state has a limit. Good to know." I grabbed my glasses off of my face and teleported them to the desk in my room and created a Blaster skull mask to hide my face. Did I forget to mention that I was still in the wall? I jumped down from my position in the wall and rolled with the landing, even though it was jarring. I popped back up and looked around. Leet was sprawled on the ground a few feet away, Uber was embedded in the wall opposite me, and Taylor was also sprawled on the ground a few yards away from me.

I jogged over to her, crouching down and helping her sit up. She shook her head a few times, getting her bearings, "What, what was that?" she asked.

"Honestly? I don't know, but it was cool." I glanced around, "Let's get out of here before they wake up. I'm done with villains for today." Taylor nodded and I helped her get up. We quickly made our way outside and back out into the street after removing our masks.

When we were a good few blocks away Taylor spoke up, "Well, that happened."

"Yes, it quite did."

"Really? Is that all you can say? After that," she struggled for words, "Insanity?!"

"Not really, but that about sums it up."

Taylor struggled for more words, but then gave up, heaving a big sigh.

"A-ok, then. It's time to get you trained up." I pulled out a few sheets of paper from my jacket, "This is 'Freohr's Plan to Get Stronger'!"

"It says 'Aim to Pass! American Dream Plan!'"

"Ignore that minor detail, what you need to know what to do it on here, and we will get that body in shape in no time!" I put the papers back in my jacket and clapped my hands twice, "What is now needed is some training music. But that minor detail can wait as it is quite late."

As we were talking we had walked to the closest bus stop.

"Wait, training music?" Taylor asked as we waited for the bus.

"Yup! Can't have a montage of you training without good music! Hmm, I'm thinking of having 'I'll Make a Man Out of You'."

"What? I'll make a what out of you?"

"Have you seen Mulan?"

"Mulan?" Taylor echoed confusedly.

"Of course you haven't seen it, Disney doesn't exist in this world." I shook my head, "What was I thinking."

There was a pause in our conversation as the bus arrived and we boarded it. I saw a druggie as we went down the aisle, he wore the Merchants' colors. My eye twitched.

"Merchant here, probably to cause trouble. I'll keep an eye out," I muttered to Taylor as we sat down. I saw her visibly shudder. I put a comforting hand on her arm.

As soon as everybody boarded, the bus started moving and the Merchant got out of his seat, "Nobody move!" he shouted, clearly not as inebriated as he tried to portray. He was also waving a gun around.

My face fell flat and I breathed a deep breath, "I'm done with enough BS for today." I muttered and got up, already skeletal.

"you're coming with me." I said, grabbing the Merchant by the neck and teleporting out.

We landed in front of a police station, and I rang the doorbell. Someone answered immediately, "i got a merchant for you folks, tried to take over a bus that i was on. didn't go over well for him." The Merchant was knocked out from the teleportation.

"H-hey! Aren't you that new cape, Sans?" the Officer asked.

"yeah. what about it?"

"N-nothing, b-but thanks."

I nodded, "your welcome. i'll be getting back to the bus now." I teleported back to the bus, which hadn't moved. I raised a non-existent eyebrow, "you can drive now, the threat's gone and taken care of."

"T-thanks." The driver stuttered.

I waved it away, "no problem, it's my duty as an aspiring hero."

"You joining the Wards?" he asked.

"nah, i'm going indy for now." I replied.

"Good luck with that." The driver said, looking over his glasses.

"eh, i'll survive."

I walked back to the end of the bus and transformed back, but to everybody not in the know, it seemed like I had teleported out again. Taylor poked me in the side as she muttered, "You could've warned me."

"Can't really warn you for certain things like that." I grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes and looked out the window as the bus started moving again.

The rest of the ride was uneventful and we got back home safe. Me and Taylor took off our outside gear and went to our rooms, it was about eight or nine at night. I undressed and got into bed, the ambient sound of the fan running knocking me into blissful sleep.

* * *

**This is the last pre-made chapter i have available, so it'll be a while before i make the next chapter(as i have more important things that need work on, mainly Nimwhe, or NMWH,WNS.). **

**whelp, i'll leave this here!**

**-FreohrWK**


End file.
